


Perejil, Salvia, Romero y tomillo

by soreto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A little tragedy (?, Drama & Romance, Español | Spanish, Eventual Romance, Insinued top Arthur, Inspired by Music, Is more like UkFra, M/M, Scarborough Fair, impossible love, you know
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soreto/pseuds/soreto
Summary: «Parsley, sage, rosemary and thymeRemember me to one who lives thereHe once was a true love of mine…»«He once was a true love of mine…»____Arthur va por curiosidad a la Feria de Scarborough, y conoce a un mercader de vinos Frances, llamado Francis, de quien nunca podría olvidar su sonrisa.





	Perejil, Salvia, Romero y tomillo

**Author's Note:**

> Pués si, amo esta canción con todo mi ser. Y sé que el fandom esta un poco muerto jaja, así que quise traer algo en español de esta pareja. 
> 
> Esta inspirada en esa canción tan antigua y hermosa inglesa, "Scarborough Fair" Perdonen los errores, no tengo Beta uwu.
> 
> ¡Espero les guste!

El viento húmedo cargaba el aroma de la lluvia pasajera y el verdor de los prados al viajar. Aún se percibía la humedad en la brisa, como a la suavidad de la tierra mojada.

Un hombre noble de ojos verdes, y carácter de contradicciones, recorría los concurridos caminos a aquel famoso punto de su país, donde mercaderes e historias se juntaban.

— ¿Va a la feria de Scarborough, señor? —preguntó un sirviente extrañado del súbito capricho de ese perfecto caballero inglés, como muchos opinaban.

—Sí, deseo ir solo —fueron las escuetas palabras, antes de tomar su caballo preparado por la servidumbre.

— ¿Seguro que no desea ir acompañado, señor? —insistió el viejo sirviente, y uno de los que lo había visto crecer desde niño.

—Sólo iré a pasar unos días, si extendiera mi estancia confió en que cuides la propiedad —refutó Arthur el ofrecimiento—. Traeré algo de lo que haga falta en cuanto a alimento y especias.

Arthur Kirkland era un conde inglés, y miembro de la corte real. Asediado de opulencia y apariencias, no tenía realmente una vida fuera de eso, ni experiencias que sostuviera con afecto.

En realidad aquello era más bien un capricho, quizás un gesto impulsivo sumamente extraño en el carácter precavido y un tanto impersonal de Arthur, conocido por sus perfectas maneras, como gran talento diplomático.

En alguna de esas comidillas un tanto vulgares para Arthur, que se organizaban después de alguna reunión de la corte con el rey, se escuchaban diversas historias de Inglaterra, como los andares personales de los nobles reunidos.

Por supuesto Arthur debía mantener una imagen de cordialidad, y poner atención a los rumores que algunos miembros de la corte pudieran traer de interés para el rey. Generalmente eran conversaciones de lo más frívolas, sobre el desvergonzado despilfarros de algunos de los presentes.

—Conde Kirkland —le llamó un conocido suyo de la corte, con el que solía conversar de vez en vez, sin embargo Arthur no lo consideraba de ninguna forma alguien de confianza, o digno de su amistad—. Lo veo un poco ausente de nuestros altos ánimos —recalcó el noble, que comenzó una habladuría de sus últimos viajes por Europa.

La atención de Arthur se centró en algunos asuntos políticos que pudiera escuchar alrededor, hasta que en algunas de esas anécdotas de ese hombre, escucho la mención de un lugar muy peculiar, que rara vez escuchaba de los labios de las vidas de alcurnia que muchos se daban.

— ¿No ha ido a la feria de Scarborough? —cuestionó alegre el noble—. Es un lugar donde se observa todo tipo de personas, diversas anécdotas y nos regala la vista de apreciar la belleza de muchas bellas mujeres de Europa. Se puede encontrar especias de lo más exóticas.

Arthur era un hombre que viajaba a otras partes de Europa por asuntos de la corona; conocía a Inglaterra como el más recóndito rincón de su morada; no obstante, las partes más humildes, o que no fueran de interés para quienes regían El Reino Unido, con vergüenza, le eran desconocidas.

—Me parece de lo más curioso que visitara ese lugar —fue la opinión de Arthur.

—En efecto, he de reconocer sus palabras —admitió el hombre—. Sin embargo, debo decir que es un lugar de lo más curioso, sin mencionar que los mares y costas que le reciben al llegar a Scarborough son de lo más serenos, ofreciendo una gran vista.

La cosa que más llamo la atención a Arthur, fue la descripción de la bastante famosa feria que dio el hombre, como la fascinación con que se dio la descripción del tipo de personas que se podían encontrar.

Durante más de un mes, cientos de mercaderes de toda Europa se reunían en ese punto de encuentro, ofreciendo desde cosas de lo más común a extraordinarios precios, como objetos dignos del gusto más exigente.

Entonces ese lugar plagó las ideas de Arthur día y noche, hasta que un año después, a principios de agosto se encamino con decisión a Scarborough, con las suficientes monedas de oro para comprar algo y cubrir sus razones dadas de su súbito interés en ese punto comercial de Inglaterra.

Con ropas sencillas, cabalgó un par de días cruzando Londres, villas y paraderas de todo tipo. Saber que había alcanzado su destino, no fue nada complicado: frente a sus ojos, como esas peculiares paraderas de tulipanes en Holanda, se extendían carpas y tiendas hasta perderse en el horizonte.

Tanta era su curiosidad, que decidió ir primero a explorar la feria antes de buscar algún hospedaje en un lugar cercano. El bullicio era un tanto ensordecedor, las voces de los comerciantes se mezclaban en sus exclamaciones buscando atraer a los visitantes con sus productos.

Extrañamente aquello le parecía sumamente fascinante, le llenaba de energía. Arthur siempre vivió entre riqueza y doctrina, así que aquello le era extraordinario a su manera. Pasó un par de horas viendo mercancías que captaran su interés, admirando los diferentes rasgos de los mercaderes extranjeros.

No había nada que quisiera comprar en ese momento, aunque si le llamaba la atención algunas de las especias más abundantes, y personas ofreciendo servicios de adivinación.

— ¡Perejil, Salvia, Romero y tomillo! —gritó una mujer robusta con una enorme sonrisa. Arthur llevaba pensando en lo peculiar de la abundancia de esa especia, y lo solicitada que era, atribuyéndolo a su muy común uso en la cocina, como en algunos remedios.

Aunque era de lo más extraño que fuera tan prolifero en muchos de los comercios. La tienda que observaba se especializaba en esas especias, y atendía a una concurrencia algo grande mujeres principalmente, como algunos jóvenes mozos que cubrían sus rostros.

— ¿No sabe porque se buscan esos elementos, Cher? —a su espalda una voz suave, de tono coqueto habló.

Arthur se sintió avergonzado de ser tan evidente con su curiosidad.

—Son elementos de lo más común, ¿Por qué su venta parece tan exitoso? —decidió atreverse a preguntar—. No me parece lógico.

El hombre, que cargaba una caja le sonrió encantador, y eso logró mantener sus ojos en las facciones de aquel peculiar hombre, de ojos azules de los más claros cielos.

—Bueno, es un secreto de aquellos que usan la magia, _Monsieur_ —contestó sin timidez, y removió un poco sus brazos bajo el peso de la caja—. Sin embargo los secretos y los vinos se llevan como íntimos amantes, puedo contarle si me acompaña con una copa, y quizás lo convenza de comprar un vino.

En otras circunstancias Arthur habría rechazado eso inmediatamente, aquel hombre francés, mercader de vinos, era en cierto punto atrevido y molesto, pero el británico se vio atraído por algo inexplicable a aquella persona.

— _Monsieur_ , mi nombre es Francis —se presentó el comerciante, dejando una caja dentro de su tienda, mientras Arthur observaba en la entrada—. Es mi segunda visita a Inglaterra, y a Scarborough, he recorrido mí amada Francia buscando algunos de los mejores vinos, pruebe este  —ofreció el mercader una sencilla copa de grueso cristal al conde.

Ambos se sentaron mientras Francis observaba sonriente la expresión de una agradable sorpresa en el caballero británico. Arthur no era de vinos, sin embargo, aquel sabor afrutado y ligeramente amargo le pareció delicioso.

—Los mejores vinos, aquí los puede encontrar —remarcó Francis—. Ahora, antes de que le cuente los peculiares usos de esas especias, ¿me dejaría saber su nombre, _Monsieur_?  —preguntó con un sutil guiño.

—Arthur —respondió un poco avergonzado por la actitud del francés, y aún con el borde la copa rozando sus labios—. ¿A que se refiere con peculiares usos? —fue directo con su pregunta.

—Una poción de amor —respondió sin rodeos Francis—. Usan esas especias en pociones de amor, según cuentan algunos de los mercaderes locales; y al parecer las especias de Scarborough son infalibles, _Monsieur_. Digno de una tragedia romántica, ¿no cree? —suspiró encantado.

—Me parece ridículo.

—Vaya que amargura te cargas, Cher —añadió olvidando las formalidades.

Así comenzaron a conversar hasta que las primeras señales de la noche llegaron, y Francis comenzó a preparar su tienda para pasar la noche ahí. Arthur se fue reticente, cuando ese hombre algo descarado le pidió lo dejara descansar riéndose de él.

Y esos pocos días que iba a pasar en la feria, simplemente para saciar su curiosidad, pasaron con las tardes acompañando a ese hombre Francés, que observaba curioso sus continuas visitas. El dinero que Arthur traía para lo que pudiera encontrar, termino en varias botellas de vino, pero en realidad, si observaba sus deseos, estaba pagando por la compañía de ese mercader.

Cuando fue consciente de sus decesos, sintió una pesada vergüenza de sí mismo. Como conde, y sobre todo como hombre, aquello era una blasfemia. Se sabía poco entusiasta con los prospectos de matrimonio que solían presentarle otro nobles, y en realidad sabía que no era porque ese francés fuese un varón lo que lo tenía cautivado, sino por lo que comenzaba a conocer en realidad era Francis.

¿Pero que le gustaba de ese hombre? Probablemente que no tenía miedo de decir lo que quería, de sentir lo que sentía sin reprimirlo, ser sincero y al mismo tiempo, interesarse en quien era Arthur.

Entonces un par de días, se convirtieron en casi un mes, y eso le hizo darse cuenta a Arthur de que la feria se iría de Scarborough, como Francis de Inglaterra.

Arthur Kirkland no era un hombre de actuar bajo sus emociones, mucho menos sus impulsos; pero esa era la primera vez que sentía pasión, y sabía que sus afectos caían en sueños imposibles.

— ¿Has pensado en usar esa opción de amor, Arthur? —preguntó extrañamente melancólico Francis, con una mirada que hizo quedarse sin aliento al británico.

—No —confesó Arthur—. No hasta que me di cuenta de que existe alguien que quiero— correspondió la mirada intensa de Arthur con una expresión similar, que hizo estremecer a Francis, y abrir ligeramente los ojos entendiendo lo que sugerían esas palabras.

Las confesiones fueron innecesarias tras el primer beso esa primera noche, y lo que sucedió después. Las piernas entrelazadas, como las personas abrazadas tras un acto que no debía ser, sellaron las emociones de ambos.

Francis acomodó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Arthur mientras éste lo abrazaba con más fuerza de la necesaria, pensando en que aquel amor era imposible, pero que deseaba aferrarse a ello.

El corazón de ese noble británico demostraba ser caprichoso, mientras en las noches enredaba sus manos en los largos cabellos dorados de Francis, en el día lo buscaba en insistencia queriendo hablar de sus afectos, pero el mercader negaba suavemente con la cabeza, siendo consciente de lo que el saberse eso podría implicar.

— _Monsieur_ —suspiró Francis triste—. Usted no ha querido confesar, pero sé perfectamente que por sus maneras y las finas monedas de oro con que me ha pagado el vino, usted debe ser un noble; yo estoy dispuesto a soportar la crueldad de saberse esto, pero reconozco la vergüenza que lo acompaña cuando llega el alba después de la noche.

Arthur intentó negar eso, intento decirle todo lo que quería, pero se quedó paralizado.

Cuando tras esa conversación, otra noche llegó, Francis volvió a hablar con la tristeza en su voz; era consciente del tipo de futuro que tenía su amor con un noble inglés.

—Esto es imposible, aunque yo diera todo, lo sería —confesó el francés, con Arthur rozando sus labios en su cuello.

Arthur guardó silencio unos segundos, y aun con sus labios en la clavícula de Francis habló—: Debe haber una manera de cambiar lo imposible, tal vez…

—Cuando puedas traerme una camisa de lino sin costura ni aguja alguna en el menester, entonces esto podría ser llamado verdadero amor —fueron las amargas palabras de Francis, que alzó su mano para tocar el rostro de Arthur, que sobre él lucia verdaderamente dolido.

Francis entendió eso, sabía la crueldad que les esperaba si eran indulgentes con mostrar lo que sentían el uno por el otro: dejaron de lado la realidad al menos los días que les quedaban, y antes de tener que separarse.

Cuando Francis empacaba sus pertenencias para regresar a su hogar, este miró con su usual sonrisa coqueta a Arthur, y robándole un beso le recordó que seguiría existiendo la feria de Scarborough.

Y que su amor, en realidad era algo inalcanzable fuera de esas noches.

—Probablemente cuando puedas encontrar un acre de tierra en medio de la arena y la sal del mar, nos dejaran que sea verdadero amor —fue la despedida de Francis.

Así pasaron muchos años: cada temporada que regresaba la feria de Scarborough, Arthur buscaba al que había decidido era su verdadero amor. Las noches eran de pasión, y dolorosos encuentros porque al alba aquello no había sucedido.

Francis era todo lo que quería, y lo que no podía tener.

Los besos, el abrazarle y sentirlo suyo le rompía el corazón, le desgarraba el alma, porque era consciente de las continuas despedidas. Guardó en secreto las razones de sus visitas cada año a la feria de Scarborough.

Un día Francis desapareció, pero Arthur jamás dejó de ir a ese lugar; siempre buscó a alguien que no pudo volver a ver.

Recordaba lo alegre y honesto que era el francés, continuamente cantando lo que no podía decir en voz alta, pero quería confesarle a Arthur.

Así que cada vez que emprendía el camino a Scarborough, entonaba todo lo que no pudo decirle a su amado, a ese que ya con los años llevándose su juventud, buscaría ese acre de tierra y haría esa camisa sin costura.

Por el que no le importaría dar todo.

 _«Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_  
Remember me to one who lives there  
He once was a true love of mine…»

Se contaba entre las voces curiosas de una triste canción, que ocultaba la historia de un amor que no pudo ser: esas palabras pasaron entonadas entre distintas voces, y a través de los siglos.

Hasta que un día llegaron al último lecho del hombre de ojos del color de cielos claros, al que iban dirigidas; quien no pudo volver a lugar donde estaba su imposible y verdadero amor.

_«He once was a true love of mine…»_


End file.
